$ -\dfrac{6}{3} \div \dfrac{9}{2} = {?} $
Explanation: First, we can simplify the problem: $ -2 \div \dfrac{9}{2} = {?} $ Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiply by the reciprocal of that fraction. $ = -2 \times \dfrac{2}{9} $ $ = \dfrac{-2 \times 2} {1 \times 9} $ $ = -\dfrac{4}{9}$